


iPod

by FloralFinisher



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oh My God, What Have I Done, tfw ur rafe adler trash but you keep posting for sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: After being marooned on an island with Sam Drake and now in search of Nathan, you find out your trusty iPod has survived the wreck.





	

“Sam I need a boost.” You stand by the tall ledge, waiting for Samuel to lend you a hand up toward the broken ladder.

“I’m comin’, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

He positions himself in front of the wall, waiting for you to climb up so he could boost you up onto the ladder. You were getting used to hopping up, and reach the wooden ladder with ease. He was watching, though you had no idea.

“Damn, it’s a shame you have to sit on something so pretty.”

 _Ugh, men_.  You move to pull him up, although you were nearly pulled over the edge as Sam pulls himself up. Nate had gone missing after their run-in with Shoreline out at sea that had marooned you and your male counterparts on an eerie island.

Reaching into your bag, your fingers find your trusty iPod: which had _somehow_ survived the shipwreck. It seemed like it was only Sam and yourself on this giant island, might as well listen to some tunes to pass the time. It was encased in a plastic box that kept out water, dirt, and sand.

From what you could see, there were no things that needed climbing ahead. Popping the earbuds into your ear, you stroll along with Sam, examining the current surroundings. He notices your head bobbing every now and then, somewhat taking interest in what you had playing.

“What – you – listening –“

He was trying to talk to you, but the music was too loud and drowned out his words. “What???” Your voice comes out in a half-shout.

“What are you listening to?”

“Oh, Twenty One Pilots.”

“ _What_? What kind of plane needs twenty one pilots????” Sam asks.

You laugh, “It’s not an actual plane, and it’s the name of the band – Twenty One Pilots.”

“Oh.. Still, not very familiar with what all the kids these days like.”

“I know, just don’t break your hip old man.” You smirk, walking ahead of him.

“I’ll have you know; I kept in shape when I was locked up!” Sam follows after you to mostly keep you from walking straight off the nearest cliff.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't care for Twenty One Pilots, but I do like "Ride". I also probably don't get props for using Nate's line he used in Among Thieves. xD


End file.
